WHY I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK
by Loki4
Summary: A Sirius fic...does that explain it? My first fic thats actually relevant, the Pokemon one was just loose energy...lol but some whackos liked it...then again, I'm a whacko...Please review no one reviews! Well 30 people out of over 100 isn't a lot! Please


__

OOPS! I forgot to put the DISCLAIMER in my first fic! But that was a freak experiment…and seeing as it got up…Well, I think most of the people on fanfiction.net know the disclaimer by heart: JK Rowling owns all the characters pretty much, JK Rowling is brilliant, I am not making money, do not sue me…and did you hate my first fic? Kindly adress flames and critisism to [MightyDagda@aol.com][1]__

Now for the fic! And I would like to dedicate this to my grandpa! And thanks a whole lot Blaise!

** __**

WHY I DIDN'T DO MY HOMEWORK: An original fan/songfic. Sirius explains why his Transfiguration homework is not done, to the tune of the Beatles " Its been a Hard Day's Night." 

Sirius was suddenly aware of something jabbing into his side. 

"Sirius," whispered his best friend James Potter, whose elbow was rudely digging into Sirius' ribs, "She's collecting the homework!"

"You mean the one we didn't do because of Remus…" 

"One and the same!" 

Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin, all Gryfinndor 5th year boys, had been running around the school grounds the previous evening and had not done their Transfiguration homework. Well, actually, Remus had woken up at 5:30 to catch up on it, and Peter had woken up at 6 and crammed at breakfast, so they had it done, but Sirius and James were bushed after a night of keeping a werewolf in check and they had stayed in bed instead of doing homework. And at breakfast they were discussing Quidditch strategy, despite Remus' constant advice to just do the homework.

Now, it was Transfiguration, and their stern teacher, Minerva McGonagall was picking up the essays on transforming inanimate objects into animate ones. She was standing in front of Sirius and James. 

"Potter, Black," she said, peering down at them. James and Sirius attempted vainly to look innocent. "How is it that you are CONSISTENTLY the only fifth years without their homework?"

"Er, Professor, the thing about the transfiguration of the inanimate to a living organism was amazingly complex and without your guidance…."

"Potter, you're good at Transfiguration, you should have managed that task without a problem. Mr. Black? Do YOU have an explanation?"

"But of course Professor," grinned Sirius. "Allow me." He stood up and began to sing,

"Oh its been a hard days night! And I've been working like a dog! Its been a hard days night! I should be sleeping, like a log! But when there's homework from you, I know what I've gotta do to make my conscience feel right! To make my conscience feel right! (oh how I hate it when my conscience bothers me) 

Oh, but last night there wasn't time, Snape is covered with grime-"

"ENOUGH BLACK!" barked Professor McGonagall. "I SERIOUSLY doubt that your conscience is EVER at rest, and badmouthing Mr. Snape is not appropriate. Especially behind his back."

"But Professor, I always repeat it to his face! Unless I said it to his face before I said it behind his back! And he talks about me! And there's still another verse!"

"Ah, yes. The song. Very nice improvisation Black, but perhaps those creative efforts would have been better directed, to, the essay perhaps?" James broke into a fit of laughter.

"Mr. Potter!" James straightened up. "Seeing as YOU didn't do the homework either, and that either you or Mr. Black persuaded the other not to do the homework as well, you shall be JOINING Mr. Black in his detention! And 20 points from Gryffindor!" She collected Remus and Peter's assignments, turned around, and walked back to her desk. Sirius pulled grotesque faces whilst her back was turned. This sent the whole class into gales of laughter. At this unexpected disruption, McGonagall spun around and found Sirius with his eyes crossed and his tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. Her expression seemed to be deciding whether to be stern or amused. She decided on stern. "25 more points from Gryffindor Black!" she said rigidly, but there was laughter in her eyes. The antics of Black and Potter never ceased to amuse her. She sat down at her desk. She looked down at the papers, getting a quill out of a drawer. Sirius gave her the finger. This caused more shouts of laughter.

"Black, whatever it is, I'm taking 5 points from Gryffindor," she said, not looking up. "And seeing as there are 5 minutes left in the period, you may sit quietly and work. You may work on tomorrow's homework for this class, read and summarize chapter 15, or work on something for another class. You may also talk quietly if you wish."

"James?" Sirius whispered. "What's the Divination assignment again? I haven't done that, and that's in five minutes!" With a sigh, James relayed the assignment to Sirius, who frantically made up predictions about horoscopes and crystal balls and the amazing conjunction of Venus in relation to Pluto…

__

Authors note: Ok, the finger means Sirius flicked off McGonagall. Or he made a very rude sign with his hand. Do they have the middle finger in Britain? Could someone please tell me? Or is it something different in Britain. And by the way everyone, this is my first "REAL" fic, the one about the Revenge of the Slow Pokemon shouldn't've counted…well I'm not counting it. It stunk and it was unoriginal! Lol, it was just an experiment with sending files, I'm not very comfortable with this yet…Please read it if you haven't!!! and kindly send all comments either review them on fanfiction.net or send 'em to [_MightyDagda@aol.com_][1]_ because I don't use AsK mi 1ST anymore, I just keep that so that…ok, well maybe I have personal reasons! Screw it! And as I said before the pokemon doesn't count! So this is my first fic! And I think its good! So please review!_

Loki formerly known as q

   [1]: mailto:MightyDagda@aol.com



End file.
